


Only a Prayer Away

by Vixenia



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixenia/pseuds/Vixenia
Summary: The feudal era is full of ups and downs. A fact that Kagome has learned to accept over the years. With disaster around every corner, she is learning her savior is only a prayer away, in the form of a most unwilling silver haired dog with eerily familiar golden eyes.





	Only a Prayer Away

Chapter 1: She Called, He Answered

At what point do you differentiate fiction from reality? It had been years since I questioned the difference between the two. At the age of 23, I felt as if I had seen enough of the world and all the skeletons in its closet to last a life time.

I had long since given up on life going as planned. Sure, I got to spend a few years in the modern world, finishing up my schooling, being a typical high school girl. It had meant the world to my mother, and those years will forever be precious to me, even though I knew I didn't belong there.

That the place I was meant to be was far far away from the concrete jungle of Tokyo. More like 500 years far away. And why had I been so sure my place wasn't there you might ask? A boy of course.

A half demon boy with cute furry dog ears.

Remember how I said life never goes as planned? Yeah, lets just say that endeavor hadn't exactly worked out. I mean, when you look like the twin of the guy's dead lover, I guess I should have known it wouldn't be a bed of roses, but it became more than that.

The insecurity, the jealousy, the fact we argued more than we made up. Three years was a long time to be away from each other, and apparently a lot had changed. Namely me, and the things I was willing to put up with.

Our romance was snuffed out before it even had a chance to burn. We hadn't gotten past a little bit of chaste kissing. Hell, I'm pretty sure we didn't even make it into the cute honeymoon phase. Maybe Inuyasha just hadn't really known what to do after that. Or maybe there was some part of him that felt guilty about moving on from Kikyo, either way, I had decided that I was worth more than the tiny part he was willing to give me.

I wanted all or nothing.

Unfortunately, my access back to the modern world had closed, and with it, any opportunity I had to call it quits on this world.

Honestly though, this place was my home. The call of the forest. The view of the big open sky that smelled sweetly in the spring afternoon. The friends I had made over the years. I could never give this place up, not even for a broken heart.

So that left me here, a modern girl playing priestess in the feudal era, with the fading hope that maybe one day some prince out there would sweep me off my feet. Not exactly likely in this day and time. If men seemed masochistic in the modern world, they were ten times worse here. I've seen a dog with more chivalry and brains, and I wasn't talking about Inuyasha either.

So maybe that was how I kept ending up in these messes. I had only let Rin out of my sight for a moment. I was used to her getting a little too over-zealous in her herb gathering, particularly now that a bad stomach bug was on the lose. We were low on pretty much anything due to the storms we've had the last few days, preventing us from looking for anything that might ease the symptoms.

Wanting to cover more ground, she had wandered off further down the ledge, her delighted laughter filling the air at every new flower or interesting plant she encountered. So when I heard her scream and the sounds of men, I knew today was going to be a bad day.

No…today was going to be just plain shitty.

One thing I have learned after all these years, was not to give up the element of surprise, even if my instincts screamed for me to run down there, arrows blazing. Taking a deep breath, I slowly found a good vantage point, immediately sensing Rin's distressed aura, and gravitating myself towards it.

Every step I made twisted my stomach, sweat making stinging hot trails down my face and neck as my heart thrummed nervously in my chest. I prayed that it was just a demon. Purifying arrows were quite useful against those, particularly the ones with big teeth.

As I finally got a glimpse of what had caused Rin to scream out, I let out a frustrated sigh. Why was it never a demon?

No, man was far more deadly…and a hell of a lot harder to kill.

There were three of them, and by the looks of it, they were not friendly, if the whole knife to Rin's throat was anything to go by.

Biting my lip nervously, I notched an arrow as quietly as I could, my senses flooding out to make sure I wouldn't have any more surprises. There was only one thing men like them wanted from a petite 16 year old girl, and it sure as hell wasn't the peppermint tea leaves floating to the ground from the basket she had dropped.

"Awww come on boss. Let me go first! You always go first." The man who spoke was definitely fitting the big body, tiny brains stereotype. He couldn't have been past his early twenties, his chestnut hair cut in choppy layers, as if he had cut it himself…badly. He was also the one holding knife up to Rin's delicate looking throat.

The "boss" was definitely the older man. Probably closer to his forties, with a head of thick messy black hair pulled into a short ponytail and tanned weathered skin, he definitely sported the bandit look.

The final man there was the youngest of the three, probably closer to Rin's age. He had the same messy black hair as the boss, his eyes so dark they were almost black as they roamed up and down Rin's lean frame, his interest more than obvious.

"Last time I checked this ride was closed so let me go NOW!" I really needed to stop teaching Rin future lingo. How the hell had she even learned that one?

"Be patient Jingo, this one is for my son. It'll be his first woman so I'm sure you can understand the meaning wait your turn. Besides, she looks a little too feisty for you to handle. Let us break her down a little and then you can give her a try." The boss's words were like oil, oozing onto your skin and spreading all over, making you feel as if you would never be clean.

I narrowed my eyes at him, making sure to hold my arrow steady. If there was one thing my adventures had taught me all this time, it was that you took out the leader first. Cut off the head, and the body would fall.

In this case, I definitely didn't feel so bad doing it either.

Another thing I had learned? Practice makes perfect. Sure, most of my targets were of the more demonic sort, but hey, an arrow through the skull was like universal no matter how you looked at it right?

With that thought, I let the arrow fly, already having another arrow sailing towards the largest of the three before the boss could scream.

I really hated killing humans. Hell, even Inuyasha was against it and he had been tormented by my kind for years. Unfortunately though, I don't have claws or super strength to turn the tide of a battle. I didn't have the power to easily defend myself against the more vile of the human race. There could be no mercy for the ruthless, as they were like a snake. Cut off the head and they just might grow another.

Take no prisoners, bitches. Either shoot to kill, or don't shoot at all.

When I had taken that final jump through the well to this era, I had never thought I would have to make such a decision. My mind had been more focused on love songs and a cute pair of dog ears.

As the two men let out their last shocked breath, I had another arrow latched for third one. Sure, he hadn't done anything…yet. Best to keep it that way. The boy turned to run, his terrified scream echoing through the trees.

Before I could let my arrow fly however, he had already been stopped in his tracks, a wet, gurgling sound leaving his lips as he stared wide eyed at the silver haired demon who had just ripped his hand through his chest, his still beating within bloodied clawed fingers.

Quite frankly, Sesshomaru looked bored by the whole thing, and still stupidly perfect in his flawless white and red attire and long liquid silver tresses. I cursed myself for getting so wrapped up in focusing on the men. How had I not even sense him coming? It was as if he had appeared out of thin air.

"Priestess, a moment of your time." His tone did not sound happy. Then again, was Sesshomaru ever actually happy with me? Biting my lip nervously, I weighed my options.

Either run away and possibly face a very gruesome death, or go down to the dog demon willingly and face a possibly more quick gruesome death. Both options weren't exactly pleasant.

"Umm… sure. I'll just…you know…stand up here… and you talk…from down there." See. Meeting in the middle. I'm all about compromises!

He was next to me within a heart beat, his expression distasteful as he wicked the blood away from his claws. Because that wasn't a frightening sight at all…

"I tire of your antics woman. Explain how this happened…now." Remember how I said I would rather be dealing with a demon than those humans? That would be karma, biting me in the ass. When would I learn to shut my big, fat mouth?

"About that…" He didn't particularly look amused about my beating around the bush. Didn't the fact I had just turned their heads into shish kabobs count for anything? No?

"It wasn't Kagome's fault! Rin had seen some herbs down here and ran off without telling her. Please don't be mad Lord Sesshomaru. Rin should have known better." Yeah! What she said!

The look he was giving me however told me he didn't give a rat's ass about whose fault it was. I was the adult. I was supposed to be watching her. The fact that some dick put a knife to her throat was definitely because I obviously wasn't doing my job. End of story.

"I apologize Lord Sesshomaru. It was my fault. I had gotten distracted and didn't realize she wasn't behind me. I promise to pay better attention in the future." If I had a future…

He didn't look particularly impressed by my apology the way he narrowed his golden eyes at me, his maroon stripes appearing longer, though that might just be the afternoon forest shadows playing tricks on me.

"Priestess, I am starting to believe a gnat has a longer attention span than you appear capable of. Consider this your only warning to be more diligent with my ward in the future." A shiver ran down my spine at his words.

He was letting me off the hook… but if it happened again something told me I'd be getting a lot worse than a claw to the gut.

"I'll keep that in mind. So…how was your winter?" Not that Sesshomaru ever actually told me how his time was without his ward. Every year was the same, drop off Rin in the fall to Kaede, leave until the first blossoms of spring. They were usually gone within an hour of his arrival, most of that time spent packing Rin's things.

He had never exactly been the chatty type. In fact, I was certain he particularly disliked me just for my prior relationship with Inuyasha. How was I supposed to know better?

I took the rare moment to look at him up close, taking in his aristocratic cheekbones and the way the sun seemed create sun beams in his silver hair, giving it an almost blonde tinge. He was gorgeous. Probably the most handsome demon I had ever met, not to mention the strongest.

It made me wonder, how did a sweet child like Rin become the unlikely ward of such a being. Perhaps he had a penchant for protecting cute little weak things. Maybe she was like… a pet? The idea was beyond strange, not to mention backwards considering he was the dog in this relationship.

As expected, my question had been ignored. In fact, he was already walking away, towards the village. His meaning was clear. Move your asses, we are leaving.

Sighing, I glanced back at the dead corpses. With slumped shoulders, I sat next to them for a quiet moment to pray. They had been evil. They had wanted to do unspeakable things to a 16 year old girl, wanted to steal her smile and innocence from her.

But still… I had taken their lives. And that was an evil that would never sit well with me. Perhaps it was selfish to pray for them in the hopes it would somehow make things better, but I did it nonetheless, in the hopes they would be better people in the next life.

"Your praying is fruitless. They deserved this death. You gave them a better death than this Sesshomaru would have gifted them." I jumped at the sound of his voice, not expecting him to still be here. A quick sideways glance revealed Rin fervently trying to pick up the tea leaves she had dropped.

"Maybe they did. Maybe they didn't. Still, it wasn't right for me to be their judge and juror. They might have had families. Might have people that missed them. I took them from this world, the least I can do is pray to the gods to protect their souls for judgement."

For a moment, their was only the sound of bird songs and the toads with their cheerful chorus in the creek nearby. It was peaceful, and in someway, it made me feel slightly better that this was the last thing those bandits heard before they died. It was as Sesshomaru had said. I had given them a good death.

"You waste your prayers on such useless piles of flesh." And then he was gone, only the soft sound of his hair swishing in the wind could be heard.

Sighing in frustration, I stood, refusing to let his grouchy atmosphere get to me. Walking over towards Rin, I quickly helped her pile the rest of her herbs and tea leaves into her basket.

"Rin is sorry. Rin didn't mean to get Kagome in trouble." I couldn't resist smiling at the woman-child, taking in her heart shaped face and large almond colored eyes. She was a heartbreaker. I could tell.

"I'm just relieved that you're okay Rin. You have to be more careful! Lord Sesshomaru and I can't always protect you. You need to stop being reckless or you're going to find yourself in a lot worse of a situation."

It was hard to scold her, when in all honesty it had been my fault. The woods had been quiet lately due to the cold winter, and I had grown careless. Things could have ended a lot differently.

Her soft fingers curled around mine, her body warm as she leaned into me. Over the years, we had grown close, perhaps because in a lot of ways she reminded me of my younger brother Sota. I guess she was as close to a younger sister as I was going to get.

"Rin promises, Kagome." Somehow, I doubted it. She was like me in that way, always finding trouble in the unlikeliest of places. Lord Sesshomaru had to have his hands full with this one. At least in the winter she couldn't get up to too much mischief. I could only imagine what she was like during the spring and summer.

"Alright, lets head back before Sesshomaru rethinks about letting me keep my head okay?"

Needless to say, he wasn't exactly patient when we got back. In fact, he had made Kaede so nervous, the old woman had packed for Rin. That or maybe she just wanted a chance to stare at him a bit longer. I was certain the old lady had a crush on the devilishly handsome demon.

"Be safe child. There are rumors that there is an uprising of bandits heading towards this area. Best ye stay close to Lord Sesshomaru, as they prey on beautiful young women like yourself." I couldn't help but shift with unease.

Bandits were becoming worse over the years, with the never ending wars causing villages to lose their ability to pay taxes to their warlords due to plague and poverty. Most men didn't have much of a choice but to steal. Once they got a taste for it, they became even more greedy.

Our village was smack in the middle of it, and usually during the warmer months we would get hit pretty hard. Usually, it wasn't too big of a deal. Usually, Inuyasha kept the humans at bay.

Too bad Inuyasha and I had a bad fight early last winter, and he hadn't come back since.

It was amazing honestly, how much we fought when we weren't even a couple anymore. Then again, I guess we had always been that way. We just always seemed to find new things to fight about. This time though, I had crossed some sort of line.

Sango and Miroku had moved on as well, deciding to recreate the demon slayer village with Kohaku. It seemed as if their brood was growing every day. The last letter I received was that they were expecting their fourth child this fall.

Shippo was also away, having decided to dedicate his mind to the demon fox academy in the hopes of getting his second tale. It would hopefully happen any day now.

"What about Kagome? Won't the bandits come after her too?" I blinked at the way Rin's gaze sharpened on me, as if assessing my own bandit alluring beauty standards. Honestly, with the lack of traditional shampoo and conditioner, I was feeling a bit rough in the beauty department.

"I'll be fine Rin. Men are much more likely to avoid the women carrying the sharp pointy things." After all, there was nothing scarier than a pissed off woman with a weapon. A quick glance at Sesshomaru told me he was listening, and by the tiny smirk on his face I could tell something I had said had amused him. I narrowed my eyes.

Ass…

"I'm sure that half breed brother of mine will keep this village decently safe Rin. Don't worry over foolish things." Uh oh. Someone didn't get the memo…

"But Lord Inuyasha hasn't been here since Lord Sesshomaru dropped Rin off last winter." At this, Sesshomaru gave me his full attention, his eyes focused on my as he sought the truth from my gaze. I felt my mouth go dry. I wasn't exactly sure why it mattered that Inuyasha was here, but something told me that Sesshomaru had kind of expected him to be, and the fact that he wasn't, meant big bro was not pleased.

"Is that so…" Suddenly, I was feeling a little sorry for Inuyasha. Something told me I'd be cleaning out another stomach wound in the future. A really gory one.

"Rin feels worried about leaving Kagome all alone. Can't she come with us too?" Say …what?!

"Uhhhh Rin…that's…I mean that is really nice of you and all but that is REALLY unnecessary. Like… I got this. I totally got this. 100%."

I silently cursed at how unsure I sounded. Sesshomaru only gave me a bored expression, not particularly enthused by my lack luster performance. Rin only turned to look at her lord, her face obviously exasperated.

Was it really so impossible to believe I could take care of myself? Hello! Eight years of ass kicking experience here!

"Please Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No. The priestess will remain in her village. Perhaps it will show that idiotic half brother of mine where his loyalties should lie." I bit my lip, refusing to say anything stupid. I wasn't exactly 15 anymore. And I didn't have said idiotic half demon to come to my rescue either.

"I'll see you next winter okay Rin? If you see Shippo make sure to say hi to him for me. Don't forget to write!" At this, she only nodded sadly, her expression sullen as she gave me a final hug farewell.

"If it gets bad, we'll definitely come to get you. It's a promise!" Something about her words made my stomach twist in nauseas foreboding. Things wouldn't really get that bad…right?

Weeks had passed since that encounter. With every new injured villager winding up on our doorstep, Kaede and I were at our wits end trying to keep up with it. Our first woman had been raped the day before, barely alive when she was found by her husband who had gone looking for her.

More and more were breaching past the village border, our capable men dwindling under the onslaught.

Even Kaede had become nervous, forcing me to promise her that I would keep a dagger strapped to me at all times…just in case. I kept two.

It happened at midnight, just as the watch were shifting, a loud scream was the only warning we got as it echoed through the night. I had been staying up late that night, watching over one of the children who had fallen ill the night before.

I had my bow and quiver of arrows notched and ready as screams became war cries, my hands shaking as I stared at the opening of our hut with heart pounding fright.

For a split moment, I was relieved when Kaede came bursting in, however her anguished expression took away any joy I might have felt.

"Leave child. Leave now! They are going for the women. Out the back with ye!" For a moment, I remained planted still, unsure what to do, until another scream rang out, too close for comfort.

Without a second thought, I threw my bow on my shoulder and grabbed the child I had been watching after. She was only four, her light brown hair pretty and long, framing around cute rosy cheeks.

I wouldn't let them touch a damn hair on her head.

Kaede was shoving me out the back of the hut, quietly whispering for me to hurry, to run. I wanted to beg her to come with me. That I would protect her. That she would never make it.

"This woman has lived a good life child. Do not waste yours for sentimentalities. Ye run. Don't stop. Don't ye look back." A soft sniffle from the child on my back was the only motivation I needed. And I ran. Ran with the feeling of shame in knowing that there were people dying around me, and I was selfishly running away.

Some priestess I was.

I ran towards the forest, the path well engraved in my mind that I could do it with my eyes closed. Which was great considering I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. Every shadow caused me to flinch in fright, every echoed scream made me choke back tears of my own.

I never even made it to the tree line. I wasn't sure what the man looked like that grabbed me, only his loud voice that screamed at me to stop screaming. To stop making this difficult.

I could feel Chiyo, the girl I had taken with me, tighten her arms around my neck, her frightened wails the only thing that kept me sane against the terror. The dagger I had safely hidden on my arm strap glinted in the moonlight, its sharp edge finding flesh and bone as I roared my own battle cry.

A pained grunt from the man was my only answer, before I was thrown down, his angered breath on my neck as he stomped on my wrist, forcing me to release the dagger. I bit my lip against the pain, Chiyo's screams for him to leave us alone ringing in my ears.

There was a moment where you questioned if things were fiction or reality. In my world, things were always bitter reality. Believing it fiction would only be lying to yourself, and it did no one any good.

That's why you carried two daggers instead of one.

This time, I waited. Waited for him to shuffle on top of me. Bore with it as thick fingers grabbed at my breasts, as my haori was pulled open and his mouth sucked on my nipple while his hands focused on pulling off the ties of my hakama.

This time, I pulled the dagger from the opposite sleeve, allowing my fingers to touch gently against the muscle of his back. His moan was sickening to me, but I stayed focused, slowly counting each rib, my fingers finding the spot I needed.

My dagger was in his kidney before he even had a chance to switch to the other breast, his wet gurgled gasp causing blood to spurt onto my chest.

I held the dagger in place as he floundered, his mumbles unintelligible as he died. I let out a sigh of relief. We had made it…somehow. I cooed against the child's cries in my neck, no doubt having seen everything that had just happened.

I shushed her gently. He wasn't the only man out here. We wouldn't be so lucky the next time. Sheathing my dagger, it only took a quick moment to find the one I had dropped. Eyeing the body in front of me, I grabbed the sword at his hip, not bothering to take the sheath.

With a deep breath, I decided to think more logically. The man had expected women to run to the forest. I had made it even easier taking the walking path. With that thought, I tied my hakama up my thighs, before moving into the freezing water of the rice paddy fields.

The forest would be too dangerous right now. I would wait a while longer, hidden in the foliage of the field, until things settled down.

For hours I sat in that field, wet, cold, and terrified. Listening to the screams of women and children. The cheering of men that were not our own. Those were my friends. My neighbors. And here I was…sitting like a scared little girl in a pond.

Where was the girl who had fought against Naraku? Where was the woman who had been training for years to fight demons? Who was this person sitting in this cold water, praying that no one would find her?

Wishing that Inuyasha would come and save the day.

My limbs had long since gone numb, the warmth of Chiyo's body against my back the only thing keeping me from losing it. I could feel her shivering breaths against my neck, and tried my best to awkwardly squat in the water so she would not get wet, while still being covered.

If it weren't for the fact I couldn't feel my legs, I was certain they would be on fire by now. But self-preservation mixed with the female instincts to protect were a powerful thing, and gave you strength you didn't realize you possessed.

The only thing I could do was pray. Pray that someone would come. That someone would save us. I prayed to every god I knew and even some that I didn't. The only answer I received was a distant lonely howl far, far away.

The moon was bright tonight, almost cheerful with its starlight. I tried to focus on that, to will myself to share in the calm solace it brought.

Maybe that's why when I saw it, I almost peed my pants. Golden eyes glared at me between the watery green foliage, a reflection of its dark shadow rippling in the water, only a few steps away from where I stood.

I could only sit as still as possible, my brain frozen as I tried to figure out what to do. I had been so focused on the bandits, I forgot about the other beings that went bump in the night. In my shock, I let go of the sword I held. Talk about shitty luck.

As quietly and slowly as I could, I pried Chiyo's arms from around my neck, allowing her to sink into the watery muck as I fingered the bow off my shoulder. There was only one thing that was going to protect me from this demon, and something told me it wasn't going to wait around forever for me to make my move.

Those eyes continued to stare at me as I tried to notch my arrow, but my hands were so numb and shaking, I only dropped it, the sound making a plopping noise in the water. I had apparently reached a whole new level of pathetic.

I watched those eyes flick to the sound, before finally stalking forward, revealing silver fur and long floppy ears.

It was a dog. I had almost shot a dog. A really pretty dog… Blinking at it curiously, I cocked my head. I had never seen this kind of dog before. It was a beautiful creature. Silky silvery fur that was thick and plush. Its snout was more shepherd-like in its length, but its jaw looked powerful, with large canines meant to crush things.

What really caught my attention was its tail, which was long and thick, almost absorbing the moonlight with its liquid silk-like appearance.

It didn't look like a wolf or a coyote. Definitely a dog…but there was something…otherworldly about it. Unsure, I reached out for it's aura. Definitely some sort of demon. Perhaps it was like Kirara?

Sure I had seen Sesshomaru's dog form before, but this thing, though quite big for a dog, easily the size of a great pyrenees, was definitely not THAT big.

"Um…nice doggy." The thing bared his fangs, apparently not amused. So it could understand me?

"Uh…this paddy is occupied…so… scram." It continued to ignore me, instead coming ever closer, before retrieving the arrow I had dropped with its mouth…and snapping it in half.

Maybe this was my cue to run? I remained frozen however, just staring into those golden eyes. There was something familiar about them…and yet… not. Curious, I called out.

"Inuyasha?" It was totally possible right? Stranger things have happened and he had been gone a really long time. Maybe he turned into a magical dog? The dog only snarled, as if it was insulted by such a comparison. Cocking my head, I tried again. After all, I only knew two dog demons, and he did kind of look like Sesshomaru…but smaller.

"Sesshomaru?" This time the dog bared his teeth before snapping at my face, his growls terrifying in the still of the night. I'll take that as a no…

"Um…I'm sorry. Do I know you?" I had traveled a lot in my younger years, it was totally possible I'd forgotten some other silver haired doggy. The thing shook its giant head, its thick chest mane sending drops of water everywhere.

Guess not. Despite it's irritation, it didn't particularly seem like the thing wanted to hurt me.

"Is there something you need? I'm kinda in a crisis here." For a moment, it only gave me a bored expression, before slowly shifting his view to the sky, staring off at the moon and stars. I stared upwards, trying to figure out what exactly it was trying to tell me. What the hell did the sky have to do with it? It was like a lightbulb went off.

"Did the gods send you here?" It seemed like a long shot. Why would the gods send a dog demon? Did fate find the joke funny? Couldn't they have brought like Inuyasha or something? The dog let out a soft snort, before eventually nodding.

I wasn't exactly sure how to feel about that. So basically somebody had sent him here, but probably wasn't a god? Honestly, I didn't know what to make of that, but I was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Whatever the reason…thank you. So…any chance you'd be willing to help me with a teeny tiny problem?" Give a girl an inch, she'll take a mile. Considering the way the silver haired demon stared at me, I knew it didn't really care much for favors. In fact, it looked like it would rather be anywhere else but cold and wet in this paddy field with me.

"My village, there are still people there I care about. Could you help me save them?" The dog only gave another snort, before turning around and walking away. Unsure what to do, I grabbed Chiyo, who had been quiet this whole time and carried her in my arms before following after the demon.

I couldn't help but notice how he seemed to give off this glow, as if he were a star himself. There was power though, but something about it was strange. Different than I had ever felt. The dog seemed to wait for me as I slowly followed, my legs stiff with the sensation of pins and needles shooting through them.

I bit back the urge to cry, to scream. The pain and frustration building inside of me becoming too much.

How ridiculous, a priestess needing to be saved by a demon. It felt obnoxious. As if I was 15 years old without a clue all over again. Most of all, I felt useless. After a moment, I realized we were headed back to the village.

Not watching where I was going, I almost tripped over something…or rather…someone. By the looks of it, it had been…mauled. A glance at the dog demon gave me my answer. He had torn this human man apart, possibly because the man had gotten in the way of his mission…me.

Unsure, I continued to follow him, and slowly realizing there was a trail of bodies in his wake.

That was the reason he had snorted at me. He had already saved my village. Or rather, torn apart anything that looked the slightest bit out of place.

A morning mist was starting to set in, dawn surely to arrive soon, giving the village an almost surreal feel. Everybody was dead. The village men had obviously died from the bandits, their insides spilt upon the the ground from sword wounds.

The bandits though…it was as if a wild animal had come through here and ripped them all apart. I could see women crying against huts, holding the bodies of their husbands and children, their clothes in shreds.

I bit back the bile that wanted to come up. The women had lived…but their eyes shown they were dead inside. My prayers had come too late. I gripped Chiyo a little tighter, thankful I had at least saved one person. That didn't make the guilt go away, but somehow, I did feel a little better about it.

As we came upon the medical hut, I stopped dead at its opening, a feeling of dread washing over me. What would I find on the other side of this door?

I glanced at my furry companion, noticing how still he sat against the doorway, as if waiting for me to reveal the hut's contents. A part of me wanted to keep on walking. To turn around and walk to the bone eaters well, to beg the gods above to give me passage, to spare me from this harsh life I had unknowingly chosen all those years ago.

I gripped the fabric that covered the door frame, my fingers pale like ice as I pulled it aside.

Kaede lay there on the floor in a pool of blood, her one good eye staring blankly at me. Her death had been swift, a sword through the heart. It didn't make it any easier. I began shaking, the reality of everything finally taking over.

I had left her. She was dead. Kaede was dead…I had left her here to die…along with everyone else. And now I had to live with that decision for the rest of my life.

I closed the fabric of the hut, my eyes searching for the familiar canine face I was becoming accustomed to. However, like the wind, he was gone, not even a hair left behind in his wake. I was alone again once more…


End file.
